The Adventures of Kol and Diamond
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Kol and Diamond. The best part is that YOU get to choose what I should write next. You guys just give me 1-5 random words, and I shall create short, sometimes long, one-shots for each word. This is perfect for those of you wanting to see Kol and Diamond react to certain things. A MUST see for all 'Possessive' fans! More info inside! KolXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! We'll here I am again. I know. I know. You're all probably like what the heck? Work on Possessive! It's just that I simply couldn't get these Kiamond scenarios out of my head. They were all so random and strange that there was simply no way to incorporate them in Possessive. So, I decided to follow my 'Anthology of Leslie and Damon' example and came up with this. So, here's how this works YOU GUYS are going to give me ONLY 1-5 random words in a review, and I will create short, sometimes long, little one shots for each word. These are my first three words, so let's see into what kind of trouble Kol and Diamond can get into. Ready? Set. Go!**

**Disclaimer: All Original characters belong to the CW Network, but Diamond and this nice little one shot ideas are mine.**

_The Purge_

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to go in!"

"Nik, can you remind me why we agreed to this? It reeks of disgusting humans."

"Because your mate begged and begged and wouldn't stop her insistant bloody music until we agreed to do this. Not only that, but she got Bekah and Elijah on her side. We were outvoted."

At this, I rolled my eyes and said.

"Come on, Kol! It's not that bad. For the first time in like ever someone created an extremely realistic Purge attraction. I KNOW we can survive the night."

Klaus scoffed and replied.

"I still do not see why it was necessary for us to wear these white rags."

Rebekah stepped up beside him and said.

"I actually agree with Nik here. These shirts are absolutely attrocious."

I sighed then replied.

"I already told you guys that it's to let us know if we died or survived. The purgers are going to try to cover our shirts with fake blood for the next two hours. If they get us then that means we lose."

Elijah then appeared right beside Kol and said.

"It appears that the event is about commence. So, the objective is to not get caught. Am I correct, Diamond?"

"Right Elijah."

I then looked at all of the Originals and said firmly.

"Also absolutely NO killing. If they catch you take it like a man, or in Rebekah's case, a woman, and admit you lost. The paper we signed before entering said that we couldn't touch any of the actors and if we did they had cameras and they WOULD press charges. So, everyone needs to act like the 1,000 year old grown ups you are and be mature."

I then placed my hand forward and said with a bright smile.

"We can do it!"

All of the Originals deadpanned at me and made no move to place their hand with mine. I stood there like a moron for several seconds then pulled my hand back in embarrassement and muttered.

"No team spirit."

Then the sound of an alarm started to go off and the gates behind us slammed shut. Kol instantly wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me against him. Klaus narrowed his eyes and looked forward while Rebekah lifted her chin up and stared ahead. Elijah seemed composed as always, but seemed to be surveying our surroundings. It was then that our tour guide stood on top of a podium and said.

"Welcome, to the first and only realistic purge night for Halloween Torture Night. Now, I am sure all of you read the waiver you signed before deciding to participate. All 50 of you will be locked down in this abandoned make-believe city and will need to remain alive for the next two hours. If for some reason you are not able to handle the stress or feel like you cannot continue please feel free to approach any of the vested officers and they will safely guide you out. Now, if you by some miracle are able to survive you will receive a prize when the Purge ends. Now, is everyone ready?"

I cheered right along with the other humans while The Originals simply glared at the poor guy. He then cleared his throat and said.

"Very well then! May God be with you all!"

After that he jumped off the podium and took off running to the left. Then a familiar broadcast came through some speakers.

_"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."_

Once again, a siren went off, but this one was louder. Then fog began to appear and slowly dozens upon dozens of masked figures began walking down the road towards us. I quickly noticed a slightly handsome guy get up on some sort of stage with a mic. The siren continued until the guy grabbed the mic and yelled.

"Release the beast boys! Let the killing begin!"

With that there was an explosion right next to us and the figures began running straight at us. I got such an adrenaline rush that I took off running towards the left with several others right behind me. I dodged many of the purgers and ran until I felt someone grab me. No! I couldn't have lost already!

I then looked up and realized it was Kol hugging me. He pulled me close to him then yelled.

"What were you thinking, Dia! They could have killed you!"

I hugged him then laughed.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's just you, Kol! I thought I lost!"

Kol then looked down at me and said with a chuckle.

"You are definitely very strange, darling."

I merely kissed his cheek then said.

"Where's everyone else?"

Kol smirked then replied.

"Nik and Bekah are having a blast teasing all of those masked humans. Would you like to see?"

I nodded then Kol carefully moved us through the city until we came across Klaus against a corner with several purgers surrounding him. Aw, man! I wanted ALL of the Originals to win. Just when I thought he was done for Klaus quickly ran ACROSS the side of the building and jumped right over their heads. He then turned to smirk at their stunned faces and began taunting them. After that, it seemed that the Purgers finally understood he would be a challenge. A challenge they were all happy to accept. All them seemed to laugh then took off chasing after him swinging their machetes and baseball bats around. I simply shook my head at him and smiled at his antics.

Suddenly I heard a familiar scream and looked to the side to see Rebekah trip and fall. My eyes widened and I yelled.

"Rebekah!"

I was about to run towards her when Kol held me back and said with a laugh.

"Watch, darling."

I decided to listen to him and watched as two purgers approached Rebekah. When one of them reached towards her shoulder with his bloody hand to mark her out, I saw Rebekah vamp out and lunge towards him. He and his buddy screamed then jumped back and took off running in the opposite direction. I saw Rebekah laugh then flash away in a different direction. I had to hand it to her she was good.

As I was thinking about Rebekah, I didn't take notice of how Kol and I were slowly being surrounded. When I finally realized what was going on Kol had me placed behind him and was glaring at the actors menacingly. I placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and said.

"What did I say, Kol? If we lose, we lose. Come on it's ok."

At that Kol laughed then replied.

"I've never backed down from a challenge, darling. We WILL win this."

He then smirked at the purgers and said.

"My darling wants to win and you are getting in the way of what she wants. Now, if she doesn't get her way, she becomes upset. If she becomes upset then I get angry. Now, which one of you is brave enough to want to see me angry? The only thing I can promise is that there will be blood. Lots and lots of beautiful, delicious, blood."

I noticed that most of the actors began to slowly inch away from us. I shook Kol's shoulder and said.

"Kol, stop. You're scaring them."

Kol chuckled then replied honestly.

"I wasn't trying to scare them, darling. I was merely informing them of some very realistic facts about the future if they decide to pursue us."

I sighed then looked over to the side and realized there was a door. I looked over at the slightly hesitant purgers then quickly grabbed Ko'ls hand and ran straight through the door. It appeared to be some sort of library. We quickly made our way through and out the front door. It was then that I saw a large white truck stop in the middle of the street and slowly begin to open its back door. I clenched Kol's hand tighter and watched as some men jumped down and chased after a group of girls running by. They caught one of them and dragged her towards the back of the truck and forced her in. I felt Kol instantly wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer. He then looked down at me and said.

"Close your eyes, darling."

I was a bit hesitant, but decided to listen to him. I then felt Kol quickly lift me over his shoulder and take off running. I clung to him tightly until I realized Kol had taken us on top of one of the buildings. I looked over the edge and saw people screaming and running away from the purgers. It was then that I noticed one lone figure walking down the street. I narrowed my eyes and looked closely until I realized it was Elijah. He was surrounded by about five purgers and I noticed him lift his hand in a manner that said let's go. They all moved towards him at once and Elijah began to quickly duck, side-step, and back up like it was nothing. He continued with the same routine for several minutes until the purgers became tired and decided to chill on the floor. Elijah simply gave them a polite nod and continued to walk down the street.

And that, ladies and gentleman, was why Elijah was such a boss.

I looked over at Kol and saw him looking over the other edge smiling at something. I moved towards him and realized that Klaus and Rebekah were now teamed up together taunting the purgers while flashing all over the place. I looked over at Kol then gently bit my lip and said.

"The point of this event is not only to survive, but to also have fun. Hiding up here on the roof isn't fun. I mean, yeah, we'll win when this ends, but that'll mean we won by being a bunch of chickens and hiding it out."

I saw Kol slightly twitch then clench hands and mutter.

"I am no coward. I will not hide from some weak humans."

There was the Kol I knew. Kol then looked over at me and said.

"Shall we, darling?"

I nodded then wrapped my arms around him as he picked me and jumped off the side of the building. Once we landed, he placed me down then firmly held my hand. I smiled up at him then said.

"Come on, I bet we could be a better tag team than Klaus and Rebekah."

Kol smirked and replied.

"There is no betting, darling. We are a better tag team than Nik and Bekah. It's only a matter of time before they turn on each other."

I laughed then we both walked out to the middle of the street. I placed my hands around my mouth a yelled at a group of purgers who seemed to be celebrating something.

"Hey! Can we join the celebration too?"

At that, they turned towards us then lifted their weapons and began running our way. Kol and I quickly turned around and began to run the opposite direction hand-in-hand while laughing.

*One Hour and a Half Later*

"Nik! You back-stabbing little wanker!"

Kol, Elijah, and I had survived The Purge and received brand new black shirts that read, "I Survived The Purge." Then on the back it said, "Halloween Torture Night 2014." Unfortunately, Kol had been right and Klaus and Rebekah had ended up turning on each other. Which led to many compelled actors and a furious Rebekah covered in fake blood. Although, Klaus hadn't left unscathed as he was missing his shirt and had red all over his face and chest.

Kol simply laughed then looked down at me and said.

"I told you so, darling."

_Child_

"This is all your bloody fault, Nik!"

"Oh great. Here we go again."

"It's your bloody fault!"

"If we're being technical here, Kol. It was the witch who did this not me."

Kol then glared at Klaus and snarled.

"You and your 'Nobody tells me what to do' attitude got us into this mess! If you had simply let me handle the witch we wouldn't have this problem! You just HAD to kill the witch's idiotic daughter, didn't you?"

Klaus simply rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically.

"Well, what would you rather have had me do, Kol? She threatened to raise Mikael from the dead unless I bedded her."

Kol glared at him and snarled.

"You know what you should've done, Nik? You should've been a MAN and taken her so hard until she forgot her name, your name, hell even her own mother's name! THAT'S what you should have done!"

Klaus glared at him and yelled back.

"She was 15, Kol! She told me herself!"

Kol paused then looked at Klaus as if he was the biggest moron to walk the earth. They remained silent for several seconds until Kol started laughing and said.

"That wench wasn't 15! She was 22! I know because her mother was showing me her pictures from her sweet sixteen which was six years ago!"

Klaus couldn't seem to come up with some form of retort and if he did no one would know. Since that was when Rebekah and Elijah stepped inside the study carrying a small, two-year-old in a beautiful, pink, fluffy dress. The little girl clung tightly to Elijah and refused to let go.

Kol's teeth set on edge. It was taking all of his will power to not lunge and rip out Elijah's throat for touching his Dia.

Yeah, you heard right. Diamond had been accidently turned into a two-year-old in her attempt to protect Kol from a very furious mama witch. That would have been fine had it not been for her forgetting everybody including Kol. When she had seen what Kol had done to the witch in his fit of rage she had run away and hid behind some bushes. She had remained behind the bushes and refused to leave for two hours straight until Elijah had sweet talked her into trusting him. Now, Elijah was Papa and Rebekah was Aunt Bwekah. Boy, was 'Aunt Bwekah' happy to meet her. That had only left 'Uncle Kwaus' and just 'Kwol'. Kol refused to let his mate, HIS WOMAN, call him uncle. Now he had to swallow and restrain himself from killing Elijah for touching what was his.

Kol looked up at the small child in Elijah's arms and felt like resurrecting the witch just so he could kill her again and more slowly this time. It was then that little Diamond opened her mouth and said.

"Papa, me dwown."

Elijah simply gave her a kind smile and gently placed her on the floor. Once her feet hit the floor, she ran to Klaus and hugged him while saying several different things at once.

"Uncle Kwaus! The dwess ... an pwinkwie pwie ... an the woof, woof, ... an pwiggy! ... an, an, an, ... papa ... an moo cow! An ..."

Klaus seemed completely lost as to what she was saying. So, he simply patted her head awkwardly and said.

"That's nice, love. So, did you win?"

Diamond then began another round of strange babbling.

"Me win! Aunt Bwekah ... an Tv ... an chwicken! An ... BWIG! An ... wapple ... an, an, an, ... twain ... an ... weeeeeeeee!"

Everyone could tell she was trying to talk about her day. Yet, she was trying to talk about her day in just one sentence. Diamond then released Klaus and ran to Kol. She climbed up the couch then sat on his lap and said.

"Kwol! Me miss wou! Kwol ... an dwess ... an wady ... and woof, woof, ... an ... "

So, Diamond proceeded to tell Kol all about her day just like she had Klaus. The only difference was that Kol was intently paying attention trying to understand what she talking about. All of his siblings could tell Kol missed his mate. He was staring at her with a small smile, but they could see the conflict and, dare they say, sadness raging in his eyes. After several minutes of Diamond's babbling, she appeared to have tired herself out.

She slowly fixed herself on Kol's lap and cuddled against his chest as she began to slowly fall asleep. Kol gently caressed her cheek and vowed.

"I will turn you back, darling. I swear to you that you will be mine again. Even if I have to go to the deepest circle in hell to turn you back, I'll do it. I vow to protect and destroy each and every single person that dares to even attempt hurting you. I give you my word."

_Fight_

"Kol, what have I said about killing people?"

Kol simply rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Only when I'm hungry."

"Annnndddd ...?"

He sighed and continued in a bored tone.

"Not to kill out of jealousy because then it's on your conscious. And; what the heck am I thinking? You would never leave me, and/or 'cheat' on me. Because 'cheating' is disrespectful not only to me, but to you too. Also, you were raised better than that."

I placed my hands on my hips then said with a firm nod.

"That's right, mister. Now, would you mind explaining to me why you would go ahead and kill the poor guy who was simply helping me pick up all the bags I dropped?"

At that, Kol narrowed his eyes and said.

"He was looking at you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Kol looked directly at me and said firmly.

"You heard me, darling. He was looking at you! He was lusting after you! How dare that filthy human even look at you! How dare he even think he could have my mate! Mine!"

Kol then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer until we were face-to-face. He then looked deeply into my eyes and stated seriously.

"I get jealous when other men talk to you. I get jealous when they simply shake your hand. I get jealous even when they look at you! Would you like to know what makes me the most jealous and frustrated?"

I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open at his declaration, but I was able to give a small nod. Kol then continued and said bluntly.

"I get jealous, no angry, no furious. I get _furious _ when you smile at them with that pure and innocent look not knowing the effect you have on them. Not knowing that your innocence, that your kindness, and big heart is like a baby deer to a pack of hungry wolves. You know, darling, sometimes when I get in these fits of rage I feel like simply kidnapping you and locking you away from the world somewhere where only I could be with you."

I simply blinked at him then said seriously.

"That ... that's extreme."

"But it would work."

We remained silent for several seconds simply staring at each other until the lady from the dress shop came towards us and said.

"Okay, sweetie, it should be all set. Why don't you go try it on?"

I gave her a small smile then looked at Kol and said.

"I ... I'll be right back, Kol."

Kol slowly released me and said.

"I'm going to wait outside."

With that, Kol pulled away from me and left the small store. I really wished he would stay and look at the dress with me, but Kol was really impatient. He didn't do well in small shops with lots of girly dresses and accesories.

I went into the shop and tried on my dress and was happy to see it was a perfect fit. The adjustments they had done to it were perfect. I told the sales lady that it was fine and that I was satisfied. She then rang me out and told me Rebekah had left said she would pick it up and not let me take it once it was all set. I guess that was smart on Rebekah's part. After what had happened to my white dress, she was making sure I didn't ruin this new one. I simply complied to the lady's request and walked out of the shop.

What I came across made me freeze in my tracks. There was Kol casually leaning back against the bench he was sitting on while some girl was attempting to climb on him. I clenched my hands together in fury and was about to start World War III on Kol when I heard him say.

"That's the point, darling. I don't want something that's gone around probably all over this Mall and maybe all over this town. I crave innocence with a hint of fire in my woman. Fortunately for me, I've already found my darling jewel."

I saw the girl then flip her hair over her shoulder and stand up. She then placed her hands on her hips and tried to do a seductive pose for Kol. I saw Kol simply throw his head back and laugh. He then calmly rose to his feet as well and finished her off by saying.

"You remind me of that small ship that sails in the New York area. What was it? I believe it is called the Ferry, Fairy, Feiry, or something of the sort. Would you like to know why you remind me of that small vessel, darling?"

The girl quickly smiled at him and nodded. She was probably thinking he was going to compare her to the ships beauty or something like that. I was really hoping he wasn't or we were going to have a VERY LONG 'conversation'. Kol then smirked at her and said mockingly.

"You remind me of that ship because you are both the same in the sense that everybody gets a ride and it's free."

I really couldn't hold it in. I busted out laughing at Kol's comeback. Although, my laughing abruptly stopped when I heard the sound of a loud ...

_SLAP! _

I looked over at them again and saw Kol with his face slightly turned to the side and the girl with a smirk on her face taunting him.

"You think you're so funny, don't you? Who's funny now?"

Kol then turned his face to snarl at her angrily. She laughed again and said.

"What are you gonna do? You can't hit me! I'm a girl! I'll have you arrested!"

How dare she! How dare she lay her hands on my Kol! All I could see was red. I was simply that furious! Kol may not be able to do anything, but he had a girlfriend to defend him! Therefore, I stalked towards them and heard her continue taunting him. Once I reached them, I stood behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. She then turned around to look at me and snarled.

"What?"

I then quickly lifted my hand and returned the slap she had just given him then said.

"He's a guy, but I'm a girl just like you. Soooo, I have no problem in breaking your ugly face."

With that, I lunged at her and tackled her down. I then grabbed her by her hair and began to slam her head against the floor. I released one of my hands and began punching her in the face screaming.

"Don't touch my Kol, you little slut!

We then began to roll around on the floor until I was on top again slapping her across the face. I then stood up from the floor and taunted her back with her same words.

"You think you're so funny, don't you? Who's funny now? Get up!"

She then slowly stood back up and lunged for me. We were both on the floor again rolling around. I was throwing punches everywhere while she only seemed to be pulling my hair and cursing at me. I then flipped us over and got on top of her. I grabbed her by the hair once again then slammed her head continuously against the concrete floor. I then felt two strong arms wrap around me and swiftly pull me off of her. I recognized those warm arms anywhere, so I decided not to swing at them too.

Kol then pulled me away from the area and quickly gave me his jacket. I blushed deeply as I realized she had torn up my shirt. I swiftly put it on and zipped it up. I then looked around and realized several people had their phones out and were recording either me, or the girl on the floor. I glared at the people recording me and said.

"Boo! You people got a staring problem?"

At that, they quickly turned around and put up their phones. Kol was being unusually silent through all of this. Was he mad? This was the first time Kol had ever seen me in a fight. Did he no longer think I was his innocent Dia?

I was just about to ask him when he quickly grabbed both of my hands and pinned them against a nearby wall and began kissing me passionately. I kissed him back with the same force and felt him tighten his hold on my wrists pressing me more firmly against the wall. Eventually I needed to breath, so I slowly pulled away. Kol then gently kissed my jaw line and said.

"Darling, I have never wanted you more than I do now. What you just did ... "

He then tugged his jacket to the side and began kissing along my throat. I laughed then said.

"Quit, Kol. That tickles."

Kol simply growled in response and held me tightly against the wall. I then heard the sounds of sirens getting closer to us and I said in a panic.

"Kol, it's the police! They're going to arrest me!"

At that Kol chuckled then replied.

"Highly unlikely. You were just having some fun, darling."

"KOL!"

He sighed then said.

"Fine."

He then quickly picked me up bridal style and flashed out the back entrance to the mall. Once we arrived at the mansion, we came across Rebekah. Rebekah gave me a once over and said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't flaunt your sexual relationship all over the house. Also, that look of shock doesn't suit you, Diamond. There's no point in playing pretend when I can plainly see what you two have been up to."

Wow, leave it to Rebekah to be the bluntest person of the year. Meanwhile, she was blunt that didn't make her right. Therefore, before she could leave I said.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh, please. Are you going to give me the 'I can explain' excuse again?"

I shook my head and said.

"No, I'm going to tell you the truth. ... I got into a fight."

Rebekah remained frozen for several seconds until she busted out laughing and said.

"There is a far greater chance for hell to freeze over than for you to get into a fight. Do you honestly think I would fall for such a ... "

"It's true, sister. You should have seen my darling. She was amazing!"

Rebekah then rolled her eyes and said.

"Great. Now, you too."

"But it's true, Rebekah."

Klaus and Elijah then came walking down the stair case. It was Klaus who asked.

"What's true?"

Rebekah then replied.

"Little miss sweet-heart over here wants me to believe she got into a fight. Can you believe that Nik?"

Klaus then looked over at me and said.

"You are very amusing, love, but a bad liar."

"But I ... "

I then felt Kol hug to him and say.

"I know what you did for me, darling. There's no need for them to believe you."

That's right. As long as Kol knew that I would defend him then I was good. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Elijah move to turn on the Tv. As soon as it was on, you could hear a reporter saying.

_"Cat fight at our local mall. Video and witness surveillance cams show two young girls fighting like wild animals all over mall property."_

I then looked up at the screen and there was a video playing of me on top of the girl slamming her head against the concrete floor. Then there was another video of us rolling around all over the floor. She then continued by saying.

_"Mall security states that they have been able to get their faces and both girls are now banned from the mall for the next six months. Here's what one witness had to say."_

It then switched over to some young blonde boy with brown eyes. He smiled then said excited.

"Dude, that sh*t was crazy! The one girl was just like 'BAM!', 'BAM!', 'BAM!', just slamming her head right off the freaking concrete. The other chick was just pulling her hair and sh*t, but the other one ... Man, you could tell she was f*cking p*ssed."

At that, Elijah turned off the Tv and slowly looked over at me as did Rebekah and Klaus. I blushed then lamely rubbed the back of my head and said.

"Sooo, I can explain?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really glad a lot of you are enjoying these fun little one shot thingys. I personally adore them and have a lot of fun writing them. It gives me the opportunity to let my imagination run wild, and I deeply enjoy that. Anywho this is for kvdsouza and Jade Hazel Kurtson. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals or any other popular references made.**

_Hunger Games_

Back home a lot of people had been going crazy over the third movie to the very popular book series The Hunger Games. People from all different ages and nationalities claimed that all of the books were amazing and very unique. I unfortunately hadn't been able to read the books back home. So, when Rebekah had once again dragged me shopping, I had been able to get the first movie of the popular series.

Once home, I began watching the movie in the new and improved living room. The movie, to say the least, was very interesting. It didn't seem all that cliched and plain. As I was becoming engrossed in the film, I heard a loud,

"DIA!"

I gave a small smile and replied.

"Living room!"

Kol was instantly infront of me blocking the TV. I pursed my lips and moaned.

"Kol. It was just getting to the good part."

Kol smirked at me and questioned cockily.

"And what could have better parts than me, darling?"

I deadpanned.

"The Hunger Games. Now, can you please move?"

Kol instantly frowned then moved to sit next to me. He easily picked me up and placed me comfortably on his lap like it was the most normal thing in the world. I merely sighed then gave him a pat on the head. Kol looked up at me and smirked while beginning to raise my dress up. I playfully slapped his hand away and said.

"Behave."

Kol gave me a fake pout, but stopped and turned to the TV. It was then that the scene where the main character volunteered to take her sister's place came on. A small feeling of sadness washed over me as I thought of my own little sister. As I saw the conviction and determination in the actress' eyes, I unthinkingly said aloud.

"I would do the same."

I immediately felt Kol tense under me. He remained silent for several seconds. Then quickly took ahold of my chin and made me look directly at him. He seemed deeply annoyed and even slightly angry. He narrowed his eyes at me and said seriously.

"I would not let you. You are mine and I would never let you place yourself in such danger over some ... "

I narrowed my eyes then pulled myself out of his grip and retorted.

"It's not just some human, Kol. It would be my sister. I would do anything to protect my little brother and sister. As the oldest, it is my responsibility to protect them. I don't want, nor need your permission to protect my family."

I felt his grip on my waist tighten and Kol say threateningly.

"I would behead and paint the entire town red if you were to do something so foolish. You will not and will not ever place someone else's life over your own. I will lock you up in a secluded cabin in the mountains if I have to. As a matter of fact ... "

Kol then proceeded to quickly sit me down on the couch and flash towards the TV.

Crud!

I quickly looked at him and exclaimed.

"Kol! Wait!"

Too late.

The brand new Home Theatre System was effortlessly ripped out from the glass case then promptly thrown out the window. Glass shattered in all directions and I quickly covered myself with a small cushion beside me. I immediately heard an annoyed voice coming from library yelling.

"If that is another one of my windows ... !"

The sentence didn't need to be finished. Klaus was going to kill someone today. He had JUST gotten a new living room set and he would not be happy with Kol. Klaus then quickly stormed into the living room and snapped.

"Kol! I warned ... "

"In my defense, Nik, it was all Dia's fault."

In the split second it took Klaus to turn around and glare at me, Kol made a quick dash out of the house with a simple.

"He can't dagger you, darling!"

I blinked in disbelief then looked nervously at Klaus and said.

"Soooo, ... "

"If you say, "I can explain," you will not like what happens next."

I gulped. Then scratched the back of my head and was about to begin explaining myself when Elijah arrived. I smiled at the distraction and yelled happily.

"Elijah! It's nice to see you're back!"

Elijah looked at me weirdly then gave me a small smile. He then turned to Klaus and began scoldingly.

"Niklaus, I thought we had already spoken about your temper and your tendency to fling things out our front window."

Klaus snarled at him and began yelling at him while Elijah remained calm as always. I was caught off guard as strong arms came around me and I was thrown over a strong broad shoulder. I quickly began laughing as Kol sped out of the house while saying.

"That movie made me a bit hungry and I think I'm in the mood for a little jewel of mine. What do you say, Dia?"

I simply gave a small laugh and kissed his neck.

_Disney_

"Yes! Yes! I can't even ... gah! I love you so much, Kol! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best day ever!"

Kol gently held Diamond by her hips and said teasingly.

"Calm down, darling. We have a whole week here. The rides aren't going anywhere."

Dia didn't seem to hear him as she shouted.

"I want to meet Mickey!"

"This is ridiculous, Kol."

"I agree. Why did you have to drag the rest of us here? I'm pretty sure you can handle Diamond on your own."

Kol then looked over at Elijah and asked with a mocking smirk.

"What about you, Elijah? How do you feel about being here?"

Elijah regarded Kol carefully and replied.

"It ... it could be worse."

Both Rebekah and Klaus turned to look at him in disbelief. Elijah merely tilted his head sideways and said.

"We could be him."

They all turned to look at a man wearing Mickey ears and fluffy pink tootoo dancing around his embarrassed kids. Klaus instantly made a disgusted face and retorted.

"I will have everyone's head before I degrade myself in such a manner."

It was then that Rebekah interjected.

"Where's Diamond?"

All of the Originals turned to where the brunett had originally been standing and realized she wasn't there. They all looked around and came to the conclusion that she was long gone. Kol, being well Kol, instantly snapped.

"DIA!"

He quickly sped through the crowd of parents and children screaming for his precious jewel. Thankfully Elijah caught up to him and was able to hold him back from snapping a poor woman's neck. Elijah dragged Kol to the information desk and questioned the lady where they could find the character Mickey. The lady gave them a map and detailed instructions of where the character would be.

Once Rebekah and Klaus had joined them, the four Originals quickly sped off to find Diamond. When they arrived at Buena Vista Street they quickly noticed Diamond giving Mickey a kiss on the cheek as someone took a picture of them.

To say Kol was unhappy would be an understatement. Both Klaus and Elijah had to hold him back from murdering Mickey infront of all the children. Kol kept his eyes trained on Dia as she screamed.

"Chip 'n' Dale! My favorites!"

That did it. Kol shoved his brothers aside and roared angrily.

"DIA! ! !"

Everyone seemed to stop and look at him except Diamond herself. She happily skipped towards her favorite TV characters and asked politely.

"May I please take a picture with you two?"

The two characters happily complied and allowed her to take a picture with them. It was just in time as her extremely pissed off boyfriend showed up and proceeded to throw the unsuspecting girl over his shoulder while snarling at the two characters.

"You touch her again and I'll make sure your heads are spiked next to Mickey's."

He then proceeded to walk away from the crowd meanwhile Diamond simply held on tight. Kol then found a secluded area of the park and placed her on her feet. He was about to give her the tongue lashing of her life when she jumped in his arms and began saying happily.

"You don't know how happy you've made me, Kol! Meeting Mickey Mouse has always been my dream and Chip 'n' Dale have always been my favorite TV characters. I can't express to you just how happy I am right now! I ... I love you so much! I don't even care if I seem childish! I am the happiest girl in the world and it is all thanks to you! You're the best boyfriend in the world! No, universe! In the universe, Kol!"

She then proceeded to passionately crush her lips against his and murmur in between kisses.

"Thank you, Kol. ... You're the best."

She eventually pulled back and questioned unknowingly.

"Were you going to say something?"

Kol looked down at her smiling happy face and merely wrapped his arms around her waist. His grip on her was tight as he said calmly.

"Don't run off by yourself again or I will destroy this entire place in order to find you."

Dia blinked then gave him a sweet smile and said.

"Ok, Kol. I promise to stay by your side."

Eventually, they regathered with the rest of the Originals and Diamond was very quick to pull out some Mickey ears for everybody. All of the men gave her a flat out, "No", while Rebekah decided to humor her. So, both Diamond and Rebekah had on Mickey ears as they walked together through the park. It was then that they came across the California Screamin' that Diamond came up with a way to make them have fun. She pointed at the ride and said.

"Kol, I want to ride that."

Kol stared up at the towering roller coster and replied.

"It looks like fun. I'm coming too."

Diamond then looked at Klaus and Elijah and said casually.

"I kinda always figured Klaus was afraid of heights, so I'm not asking him. How about you Elijah?"

Elijah looked over at Diamond and replied.

"I do not fear heights, but I think I will pass on your offer."

Diamond pouted and muttered.

"Yeah, since apparently you're too cool for rides."

It was Klaus who then interrupted and said.

"I do not fear heights. I do not know what gave you that assumption, but I will come along as well."

It was then that they all turned to stare at Elijah who merely sighed and replied.

"Very well."

They all went to the entrance gate and were safely seated. Elijah had removed his suit coat and handed it to one of the workers. The ride began and Kol, Diamond, and even Rebekah appeared to be having fun. Meanwhile, Klaus was able to look bored and Elijah just seemed to have no expression on his face. After the ride was over they all got off and decided to walk around the park.

Many people would stop to look at the four beautiful Originals. Rebekah, Klaus, and even Kol were thoroughly enjoying all of the attention while Elijah pretended not to notice. Diamond was simply too interested in the park to really care. When she finally appeared to care was when a group of teenage girls had gone up to Kol as she and Rebekah went to get some cotton candy. Diamond had stomped up to them and dragged Kol away snarling at the girls.

"He's mine. Go away."

Diamond from then on stayed close to her man and even elbowed him a couple of times for playing along with the looks and praises other women gave him. At one point, he infuriated her to the point she threatened to go find a REAL 'Chippendale' with Rebekah's help. Kol had quickly stopped his little games and pinned her against a wall to ravage her mouth.

Diamond and the four Originals then proceeded to spend the entire day at the theme park having fun. None of the Originals had ever seen Diamond so happy and carefree. She seemed, for a lack of a better word, normal. She didn't appear to be the same strange human that read about serial killers, played with dolls, and tried to befriend vampires. She seemed like any other normal human girl having fun with her boyfriend and his family. In all honestly, it was quite a strange sight.

Daylight slowly melted away into moonlight and Diamond eagerly gathered all of the Originals for the best part of the trip. She was able to get them a good place and happily explained to them.

"This is what people talk about when they say, "Experience the magic of Disney." Watch guys."

Several seconds passed and then as if like magic the sky was illuminated by bright colorful lights. Diamond held on tightly to Kol's hand and said.

"Thank you, Kol. Thank you for bringing me here. Meeting my favorite cartoon characters, the rides, the games; none of that compares to this moment here with you. Thank you so much."

She then looked deeply into his eyes and whispered.

"I love you."

Kol then surprised her by lifting her up over the crowd and spinning her around. Several people, "Awww'ed" as she laughed happily. He then slowly lowered her down and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he proceeded to hungrily press his lips against hers. That led the crowd to clap and laugh at them as Kol replied.

"I love me too, darling. Though I believe I hold just a bit more affection for the precious jewel in my arms right now."

Diamond laughed at him then kissed his cheek and said jokingly.

"You're hilarious, Kol. Don't ever change because I WILL break up with you."

Kol smirked and replied confidently.

"Don't worry, darling. I have glue. Nik says that it can fix anything that's broken."

Diamond then threw her head back in another round of laughter and couldn't stop laughing on their way back to the hotel.

Kol was simply too much!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Honestly, all I can say is that inspiration for these small little fics comes to me randomly. I'm currently working on Star Twins, so Possessive will be placed on a temporary hiatus. To all of my Star Twins fans, I'm back guys! Long time no see! ^_^**

**P.S. I've always wanted to write something with Diamond being possessive and jealous over Kol. So, I came up with these. I hope you like them guys!**

**Disclaimer: All Original characters belong to the CW Network, but Diamond and this nice little one shot ideas are mine.**

Tinder

"Darling, explain to me how this device works. Bekah tried to teach me, but I am not exactly sure if I am doing this correctly."

"Ok, Kol. Let me just see what you are ... "

_... ... ... ... ..._

"Is there something wrong, Dia?"

"Why on earth are you on Tinder? And who the heck is this Kailey chick!"

"Now, darling ... "

"Don't you, "darling" me, Kol Mikaelson! What is the meaning of this!"

"In my defense, sweet-he ... "

"In your defense? In your defense? In your defense! Why do you have a profile picture and why are you talking to this girl!"

"Dia, love, I ... "

"Not only that, but you have the guts to actually ask me how to talk to her! ME! Your GIRLFRIEND! You know what? Maybe I should get on Tinder and Facebook and Snapchat and all these other weird sites and talk to random guys! See how you like it!"

_Crack!_

"What the ... ? Hey! Why did you break your phone? No! Get off of me, Kol! Stop it! I'm mad at you! Go away! Ah! ... Quit it! ... Mmmmm! No! You big jerk! Ow! Don't bite me! Ah! Ugh! Mmmmmmm."

"You are not allowed to speak to any other male through any wireless device! You are my woman and I will not allow you to make a fool out of me! I am not Nik, nor Elijah and I will NOT tolerate any other man near you! You are mine! Mine and mine only! I will hunt down and rip apart any male that thinks he can have you!"

"Oh yeah? Well same goes for you too, homeboy! You are my boyfriend and I will not have you talking to some skanks over stupid apps! You're mine and if you even THINK of cheating on me I will drop you like a like yesterday's lunch!"

"I will not allow you to leave me!"

"I will if you cheat on me! I will never forgive you AND I will break up with you no matter how many people you threaten or kill! I have some pride in me contrary to what you and others may believe!"

"I was not cheating! I was not even aware I was speaking to someone over the device! I don't know how it works, you jealous woman!"

"JEALOUS? ... ... ... Yeah, I'm jealous! What girl wouldn't be jealous when she catches her man talking to some ... "

"So, I'm your man?"

"Yes, but that's not the ... Mmmmph! No! Listen to me when I'm ... ! Ah! No! Not there! Oooohhhh! Kol! Ah! ... Yes! Please don't stop!"

"Of course not, darling. Instead of Tinder, I say we go have fun against some Timber outside."

"I'm still mad at you."

"It was all Bekah, darling. I swear."

"Ok, but no more apps for you, mister."

"That's fine, sweet-heart. I have all the entertainment I need right under me."

"Perv."

"You know you love me, darling."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Nudist

"Not happening."

"Why not, Dia? Nik says ... "

"So, if Nik says let's all go jump in a fire, we'll both go and jump?"

"That does sound a bit fun actually. ... What? Come on, darling. It will be fun! Think of it as a new adventure where you can be free and more ... open."

(-_-)

"So, what you're telling me is that you are completely fine with letting other males look at my COMPLETELY naked body while we are at this nudist beach? I mean, if you are that eager to let other guys see me then ... "

_SMASH!_

"Nik! You never told me other males would be able to see her! I'm going to kill you!"

"Men."

Target

"Man! I missed again. Stupid darts. Forget this! I quit!"

"Now, now, darling, it is all in the posture. Here, let me help you."

"Okay, but no funny business."

"You wound me, sweet-heart. I would never."

"Sure sure."

"Okay, now keep your back straight and look directly at your target. Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I can do this. One, two, three! ... No! That's it! I give up. I'm out. Forget this game."

"I don't think so, Dia. Your problem is that you lean forward too much and use to much force. Relax, darling."

"I can't. This game makes me mad."

"I know. Now, just listen to me and let me guide you."

"Ok, but ... Hey! What are you .. ?"

"I'm guiding you, Dia."

"You don't have to be so close, Kol."

"Yes, I do. Now, shhh. Let me see your hand."

"Okay, let's do this. I will hit that target no matter what."

"That's the spirit, love. Ready?"

"Yes. One, two, three!"

... ... ... ... ...

"Yes! I did it! Or, well we did it! You're the best, Kol!"

"I know. Now, I think I deserve a reward for my good teaching."

"Hmmmm ... okay! You earned it!"

_SLAM!_

"Ooops! Hi, Klaus!"

"Do I even want to know what you two are doing?"

"Well Nik it's some ... "

"Kol was teaching me how to hit the target right!"

? ? ?

"I shouldn't have asked."

Goldfish

"Yum! These are sooo good! Klaus, you need to buy more of these! They're great!"

"I'll be sure to let our chef know, love."

"Yeah, you should, these little fish are awesome."

"And you are stuffing your face with fish crackers, why again?"

"Oh, I was in the mood for something crackery? Is that even a word? Anyways, I was actually hoping to find some saltines, but ... Oh yeah, you need more saltines, Klaus. There was no saltines so I went with these and these crackers are gangsta! They're really good. This is my first time trying them and I think I'm going to become addicted to them."

"There is only one thing you should be addicted to, darling, and that's me."

"Koala Bear! Where have you been?"

"I was cleaning up the mess you made and what have I said about calling me ... "

"You're the best boyfriend in the world, Koala Bear! Don't worry about the fishy crackers! I'll always love you more!"

"Kol, is she ... "

"Drunk? Yes, she is, Nik."

"How many did you give her?"

"Would you believe me if I said one? My darling doesn't seem to know how to hold her liquor. That is a mistake I will never make again."

"Yuuuummm! Goldfish! Goldfish! Pretty litttle goldfish! Crackers! Crackers! We all fall down!"

"Kol, control your woman."

"Darling, how about you give me the goldfish and we go back upstairs?"

"No! Mine!"

"Dia."

"No! I'm not sharing! Ask Klaus to go get you some! My goldfish!"

"Dia, I will drag back upstairs kicking and screaming."

"Mine."

... ... ... ...

_SWOOSH! THUMP! BANG! CARRY._

"I warned you, Dia."

"I still have my goldfish. So, I win!"


	4. The Day Diamond Went Crazy

**A/N: Honestly, I've always wondered how Diamond would be like if she ever got royally pissed off. So, this is what I came up with. These are NOT to be taken seriously and are for entertainment (my curiosity) purposes only. I bet a lot of you have also wanted to see Diamond's angry and, or, pissed off side. Enjoy guys!**

***Special thanks to Purp1eLady for providing me with the five awesome words! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: All Original characters belong to the CW Network, but Diamond and this nice little one shot ideas are mine.**

The Day Diamond Went Crazy

**1.) ****Fanfiction**

"You lying, cheating, jerk!"

"Dia! Listen to ... !"

"I hate you, Kol! Do you hear me? I hate you! How dare you!"

"Darling, put the vase down! Dia!"

"You want me to put it down? FINE!"

SMASH!

"DIA! I've warned not to throw ... "

_SMASH!_

_CRASH!_

_SMASH!_

Diamond then proceeded to grab everything in sight, whether they be books, lamps, or statues, and fling them at Kol in a blind rage.

"Darling, if you would just ... "

"Who the hell is Davina, Kol!"

"Sweetheart, love, my Dia, it's not my fault Fanfiction authors like to pair me off with her. Though... "

_SMASH!_

"Though what! ?"

"EVEN THOUGH my affection for you is very clear."

"Not good enough! Try again!"

_SMASH!_

**2.) ****Rules**

"What is all this bloody racket! Diamond, cease this childish behavior at once!"

"No one asked you, Klaus! So, shut up and hit the road!"

" ... "

"What the heck you looking at!"

"You insolent little ... "

"Nik, she is more than angry right now. Trust me, you don't want to mess with ... "

"I am not afraid of your puny mate, Kol. Diamond! I am not going to tell you again! This is my house and you follow my rules!"

"Forget you, Klaus! You can take your house and your rules and shove them ...

**3.) ****School**

"Diamond! That's quite enough."

"No! It will be enough when I say it is!"

"Diamond. I believe it quite unnecessary for you to destroy our parlor to communicate your frustrations with my brother. "

" ... "

"Yeah, well ... well ... your brother is mean to me a-and he hurt my feelings and ... I'm not going to school! Klaus and Kol were bullying me and ... *sniff* *sniff* "

"I understand. You don't have to go to school today. Come. Let me make you some tea to calm you down."

"Ok, and good because I'll mess up that Davina chick if she's at school."

"Who is Davina?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask your lying, cheating, brother, Kol!"

"Darling, it's all a misunder ... !"

"Give me lamp! Give me a damn lamp, Elijah! I'm going to chunk it against his lying, pretty face! Let me through! Let me through!"

"I can't do that, Diamond. Here, why don't you just sit down here on the couch while I make your tea?"

"Fine."

"Ah, and look who's here to give you comfort."

**4.) ****Chucky**

"Chucky!"

"You stay here with him while I get your tea."

"Ok, Elijah. Thank you."

"It's no problem."

_In the Kitchen with Elijah, Kol, and Klaus_

"What the bloody hell did you do to her, Kol?"

"Niklaus, there is no need for that language or for you to yell."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Lies!"

"You have exactly until tomorrow to fix whatever it is you did to her, or I'm going to ... "

"Stick a dagger in me and leave me there for another hundred years. Please, Nik, your dagger threats get even more boring as the years pass."

"I am not playing with you, Kol! Fix her or you'll pay the price for it! I don't care if you have grovel at her feet or marry her! You WILL fix Diamond, or I'll do it my way!"

"How? By painting her a boring landscape with ... "

"That's enough. Kol, whatever it is you did, or she believes you did, you need to offer her an apology. Diamond seems to be deeply affected by your transgression."

"That's the issue, Elijah. I didn't do anything to her!"

"Ah, yes, and we're supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth!"

It's was then that all three Originals heard a whispered.

"Come on, Chucky. Let's head out while we still can."

Elijah closed his eyes as he heard another fight break out. This time Diamond was having a screaming match with BOTH Kol and Klaus.

"Yeah! Well you two aren't the bosses of me, so you can both just shove it!"

"Dia! You are trying my patience with this behavior!"

"Oh! I'M trying YOUR patience! ? Screw you, Kol!"

_SMASH!_

_CRASH!_

_SMASH!_

"Diamond! If you don't stop throwing ... "

"Shut up, Klaus!"

_SMASH!_

**5.) ****Music**

It appeared as though the universe had taken pity on the Original brothers as Rebekah finally arrived. All yelling and throwing items ceased as Diamond listened to the music playing on Rebekah's phone. Diamond's whole demeanor seemed to change as her cloudy red eyes cleared then rolled to the back of her head. Kol caught her just before she collapsed then moved to sit on the couch with her on his lap.

Rebekah looked around at all of the destruction Diamond had made and said boredly.

"Let me guess, you nitwits forgot the witch said Diamond would have severe side effects before the healing effects took place."

Nobody said anything.

"And, you also forgot that music or any type of tune would be able to calm her down."

Silence.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and continued casually.

"This is why I told you to take her to the dentist, Nik. Spells don't solve everything."

Diamond then seemed to stir awake and began to slowly sit up. She rubbed her sore, puffy, eyes then proceeded to look around the room. She gave a small sad sigh then looked over at Klaus and Kol and said.

"You know, you guys should really stop throwing things at each other and making a mess. That's not very mature."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Well, what can I say? Um ... enjoy the chapter!**

***Special thanks to himeko63 for providing me with the awesome words! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: All Original characters belong to the CW Network, but Diamond and this nice little one shot ideas are mine.**

**1.) Fanfiction**

Kol: *FUME*

Dia: "What?"

Kol: *STILL FUMING*

Dia: "What?"

Kol: *PISSED*

Dia: "It's not even like that, Kol. You know that I only ... "

Kol: How is writing your fantasies about another man you wish to be with not cheating, Dia!? You are my woman and I will not tolerate another man holding your interest! What is so great about this so called 'Mr. J' anyway? I bet you wouldn't be 'melting in his arms' if I ripped them off and shoved them down his throat! Who in the world is this filthy peasant; and where did you meet him? Nik and I will be paying him a visit as soon as ... "

Dia: "He's not real."

Kol: "I do not care about ... Wait. What?"

Dia: *sigh* "Mr. J isn't real, Kol."

Kol: " ... It doesn't matter! No other man should hold your interest besides me! Real or not! What makes someone that's not even real better than me, huh? He's so much better that you're even proffesing your love to him through electronic messaging! That's ... that's not ... that's unacceptable, Dia! That worthless human gets a love confession and I don't even get a 'Good Morning' text!"

Dia: "Well that's because you get a 'Did you sleep well? Remember to put your socks on and I love you' text."

Kol: " ... That ... You ... What I meant to say is ..."

Dia: "Mr, J is a nickname for The Joker. He is probably the best villian in the DC universe as well as being the most well-known villian of all time. Anyway, just recently Jared Leto portrayed him, and I have been getting requests non-stop from my fans to create a fanfic for him. So, I decided to give it a shot. The female is quite easy to portray. Don't make her a Mary Sue and stick to originality and realism in regards to the story and plotline. It's the Joker who is the problem. Anyone can write dialogue and claim The Joker said it. However, not everyone can write what he would _**actually**_ say or think. In order to portray The Joker accurately, or even describe him accurately you have to, in a sense, become him. However, how do you get into the mind of a person so disturbed and twisted without losing your own mind in the process? It appears I have reached an impasse."

Kol: " ... "

Dia: "What? Is there something on my face?"

Kol: " ... So, this is a story?"

Dia: "Of course it is, Kol. It's a Fanfiction story for people to enjoy. There was never a reason for you to become so upset. Fanfiction is just that ... fiction. It's not real. My female character is someone I created. The way she may view certain things and people doesn't necessarily mean I view them the same way. Now, will you please stop pouting and smile for me, Kol? You know I love you, right? How could you ever think Mr. J could take your spot within my heart?"

Kol: "Come here, Dia."

Dia: "Whoopsie daisy! Ok, I'm in your lap now. Are you feeling better?"

Kol: "Actually I am, darling. Now tell me a little bit more about this so called Joker."

*Two Hours Later*

Dia: " ... However, that's just a theory ... Now, do you see my problem?"

Kol: "I understand completely, darling. Here, let me help you."

_The Joker slowly and calmly emerged from the shadows with his hands behind his back. Meanwhile, the man that had attempted to take his woman trembled with fear and terror in the electric chair. The man began to sob and plead for his worthless life as he finally noticed the figure that was approaching him. The Joker's only response was a large, open-mouthed, smile and a light tap to the man's cheek as he pulled out a small pocket knife. The man began struggle against the ropes binding him to the chair, while the Joker merely pressed the tip of the blade to the man's lips. The Joker slowly dragged the edge down and explained in a sadistic tone._

_"As you can see, the blade of this knife hasn't been sharpened in a while."_

_The unlucky man appeared to take comfort in The Joker's admission. However, that small ray of hope instantly vanished at The Joker's next words._

_"Fortunately for you I have all the time in the world, since my darling is so strong and dependable she is covering for me at the moment. Now, let's see how long it will take me to skin your disgusting hands for daring to touch her and how long it will take me to gouge out your eyes. I have estimated it will take maybe two hours. However, let's see if we can go a little longer. I've always enjoyed the screaming. It's all part of the fun, you see."_

Dia: "No! What are you doing, Kol! Keep writing!"

**2.) Music**

_"What the hell do you mean she cancelled!? She can't cancel! Today is the only day we have to shoot this scene! Where the hell are we going to find a stand-in within only two hours before the shoot! F*ck! F*ck me sideways! This cannot be happening!"_

Diamond could very clearly hear the infuriated man from the ice cream stand in the middle of the park. She looked up towards where the Originals were sitting waiting for her to return. Elijah was glaring disapprovingly towards the man, and Klaus appeared to be quite busy on a phone call. Meanwhile, Kol was entertaining himself on a new game he had found on his phone. Rebekah still had not returned from obtaining a purse that had caught her eye. Hopefully it was a purse that was actually for sale and not someone's personal purse.

Once Dia had everyone's ice cream, she made her way towards their table and realized Rebekah had already returned. Dia merely gave them a small smile and handed them each their small cup of ice cream. She was about to take the empty seat next to Kol when she heard a woman speak nervously behind her.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

Dia turned and quickly questioned.

"Me?"

The girl quickly shook her head and rebutted.

"Uh, no, sorry. I was talking to the lady with the blonde hair."

Rebekah merely raised an eyebrow at the woman and questioned.

"Yes?"

The woman shifted nervously and explained.

"I know this might sound ridiculous, but do you think you would be willing to be a stand-in for one of our models? We are shooting a music video and she was unable to make it. You are incredibly beautiful and would be perfect for the shot. You will be paid for your time of course. It will not take more than 30 minutes, I promise."

Dia looked slightly towards the Original brothers and wasn't surprised to see they were all now paying attention to what was transpiring. Rebekah herself was staring at the woman with a calm, yet cold expression. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry with the looks the family of original vampires were giving her.

After several seconds, Rebekah agreed. However, only with the condition her family be allowed on set. The girl immediately agreed and they all followed towards the set. Kol immediately placed an arm around Dia's shoulders and guided her towards where the filming would take place. They both wanted to be nearby and cheer Rebekah on.

However, a problem seemed to have arisen as they both heard Rebekah screaming at someone and threatening to kill them. Kol merely smirked, while Dia shifted nervously. Hopefully Rebekah wouldn't actually kill anyone with so many cameras and witnesses around. They both distinctly heard Rebekah shout.

"I absolutely refuse! I'm leaving!"

With that, they watched her storm off set with Klaus following behind her laughing. Dia tilted her head to the side and questioned; what could be so bad that would drive Rebekah away? Kol and Dia were about to leave as well when they heard someone exclaim.

"What about her!?"

They both turned around to see the same woman from before desperately motioning towards them to the director. Dia merely blinked while Kol snarled. The woman began to wave her arms around frantically and continued on.

"She's even better because she's a brunette!"

Dia frowned in confusion, but merely turned away to leave again. However, she was abruptly stopped by the same woman who ran in front of her and quickly explained.

"Your sister wasn't pleased when we told her what she would have to do, but maybe you might reconsider. We'll pay you twice as much as we were gonna pay her. I mean even though you're not as ... What I mean is we'll have our makeup artist fix you up and I think one of my dresses should fit you."

Kol instantly glared at the woman and began in an insulting tone.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean, you ... "

Dia quickly interrupted him and stated plainly.

"You still haven't told me what it is I must do. You said I could wear one of your dresses. That leads me to believe I will not be doing nudes. So, what is it you want me to do?"

The woman quickly and bluntly responded.

"We need you to pose and slightly dance with a snake."

Dia instantly raised an eyebrow, while Kol immediately snapped.

"Absolutely not."

Kol was about to pull Dia away when she instantly replied.

"Ignore him. I'll do it."

Kol growled and instantly denied.

"No, she won't. We are ... "

"Where can I go change?"

"DIA!"

The woman gave a huge sigh of relief and smiled happily while pulling Diamond towards a private dressing room. Kol remained staring after them in disbelief for several seconds then narrowed his eyes in anger and stalked after them. He placed himself in front of the door and viciously glared down any male that even looked in his general direction. When the makeup artist had approached, Kol had stared her down before letting her go inside and telling her to hurry up.

It was approximately half-an-hour later that the door behind him finally opened. Which was a good thing because Kol was at his wits end. He had contemplated starting a fire, and compelling some humans to try to kill each other in order to quell his boredom. He gave a slight scowl as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around ready to rip their lungs out when he froze.

There stood his Dia. His beautiful maiden. His precious innocent darling in the most provocative dress he had ever seen.

The short lace dress fell slightly down to her mid-thigh and just slightly down her elbows. It accentuated all of her curves beautifully as it pressed firmly against her frame in all of the right places. The dress had a small layer of spandex underneath although the tone contrasted so easily against her skin that no one would even know. She had on the same pair of black heels Rebekah had forced her into. However, the look was only completed by beautiful, long curls through her dark brown hair, along with a small touch of makeup to her eyes and red lipstick to her lips.

Dia blushed as she noticed the look Kol was giving her and timidly asked.

"Wha ... What do you think, Kol?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side and remained silent for several seconds. Dia looked down nervously and stayed silent as well. Kol then seemed to come back to life and instantly snapped.

"You are not going to be posing in that dress."

He quickly took ahold of Dia's hand and began to drag her away. He could clearly hear the same annoying woman screeching after him, but he didn't care. If she tried to keep his Dia away from him he would string her up by her insides and have the director film that instead. He didn't care about any of them. However, the one who appeared to be protesting the most was his own darling. She was tugging against his arm exclaiming something in Spanish. She tended to do that when she was upset. Kol merely sighed then turned to her and said.

"I will kill everyone on this set, Dia."

Dia merely gave him a sad pout and protested cutely.

"I want to hold the snake, Kol."

Kol blinked at her and questioned confused.

"Is that it?"

Dia instantly gave him a sad nod and continued.

"They said they'll only let me hold it if I do the shoot."

Kol held her tightly against his chest then stared at the sky and said.

"I could buy you 30 snakes if you want, darling. You just have to tell me."

Dia then placed her hand on his cheek and made him look down at her as she reasoned.

"But I don't want one as a pet. I just want to hold that one."

"Does it have to be that one, Dia?"

She gave him a sad pout and an irresistible puppy dog look for several seconds before Kol huffed then replied in resignation.

"Fine."

Dia instantly smiled and was about to kiss him, but quickly pulled away and said.

"Oh! I can't kiss you, Kol. The makeup lady told me not to mess up my makeup."

Kol clearly wasn't happy to hear that as he glared ahead and fumed.

"Go do what you need to, Dia. I do not like being denied your touch."

Dia simply laughed at his cuteness and quickly made her way towards the lady chasing after them. Come to find out she was actually the producer. The poor woman looked like was about to have an out of body experience with how stressed she was. Dia merely gave her a comforting smile and light pat to her shoulder.

The producer then exclaimed she wouldn't be taking any chances, and that taping would start immediately. She quickly guided Dia back to the set. Which was simply a small part of the park near a large oak tree. The grass was a healthy shade of green and the day was quickly beginning to melt away into night. The director finally seemed to make an appearance as he ordered for their artificial lights to turn on.

Dia was instantly guided to stand near the tree and wait for the snake to brought out. She could hardly wait to see what they would bring. Everybody in the production was quickly moving around getting in their positions and getting their equipment ready. Dia casually stood by the tree and watched everyone work until her eyes landed on Kol and the rest of the Originals. Her face became slightly flushed as she gave them a slight wave. They smiled at her while Rebekah looked at her with a slightly concerned look. Dia gave her a reassuring smile and told her it was okay.

Dia's attention was brought back to her surroundings when she heard a lot of people gasp. She quickly looked towards the right and came face-to-face with a large, 6-foot, bright-green, snake. The snake handler gave her a reassuring smile and said.

"Don't worry. This is just a Green Tree Python. It's not poisonous. I promise."

Dia gave him a calm smile in return and instantly stretched her arms forward. The handler seemed surprised by her courage, but gently handed over the snake. As soon as Dia felt the snake's weight, looked into its eyes, and felt its body texture she came to a realization. However she didn't say anything in regards to her discovery and simply held the snake with care. The snake instantly began to curl around her arms. However, Dia gently rearranged it around her body and allowed it freedom to slither around her frame.

The director finally seemed to acknowledge Dia as he called out to her.

"We're going to play the music, so just let it move around your body. If at certain parts you can dance, do it! Alright! We're on in five, four, three, two, action!"

Dia wanted to laugh as they played a Spanish reggaeton song in the background. This was her favorite type of music! Of course she would dance it! She slowly began to move her hips from side-to-side as she closed her eyes and simply allowed the snake freedom to her body. She moved one of her hands to the snake and allowed it to slither up her arm as she gently held the head between her fingers and placed it near her face. The cameras instantly moved closer towards her to get a better shot as she moved the snake behind her neck and allowed it to curl around her arms. The snake continued to move slowly along her arms as she moved her body to the beat.

The director then broke the magic by exclaiming.

"Cut! That was good! We just need one more shot and you'll be done."

Dia gave him a small, careful, nod as she gently removed the snake from around her throat. The big guy had moved and was attempting to wrap itself around her throat in a tight hold. She truly hoped he had eaten before coming to work. Dia then slowly moved to the side as some of the crew quickly brought in what appeared to be a small mattress with a red sheet. Dia raised an eyebrow towards the producer who immediately shook her head and explained.

"It's just you and the snake. I promise."

Dia gave her a stiff nod as the snake's body around her began to grow tighter. She was then saved by the snake handler who calmly and easily took it from her and said.

"All you need to do is go lay down, while I place the snake over you. You just have to let it move up your body for a couple of shots and I'll get it off immediately."

Dia gave him a slow nod and moved towards the mattress. Several of the crew members were complimenting on her great performance until a chair went flying past their heads. Everyone screamed while Dia merely smiled and turned towards Kol who was whistling upwards towards the sky. The director had glared at Kol and told him he would remove him from the set to which Kol replied.

"I'll make you cut out your own tongue and feed it to your wife. Don't test me."

Suffice to say, the director moved far away from Kol. Dia simply shook her head then allowed the makeup girl along with the producer to help her with laying down. Once Dia's hair had been arranged nicely for the shot and her posture was accurate. The director told the snake handler to quickly place the snake over Dia's body as the cameras began to roll. The shot was quite easy to do as Dia simply remained motionless and allowed the snake to do all the work.

However, the problem came to be when the snake handler moved to retreive the snake. The snake's head had moved near Dia's shoulder, so when he went to take it off of her he didn't read the outward signs the snake was giving. Fortunately for him, Dia had felt them throughout the entire shot. When the snake handler moved to grab the snake's head the snake lunged. Dia had been anticipating that as she quickly twisted her body and used her other hand to pin the snake's head to the mattress. Several people screamed, but Dia remained calm and said.

"He's strong. You need to bring his container over here. I won't be able to restrain him for long."

The handler quickly nodded and ran to get the snakes holding container. Once he returned, Dia quickly and cautiously placed the snake inside and moved away. Both the producer and director instantly went towards her and questioned how she had been able to react so quickly. Dia merely smiled and replied casually.

"I'm from Texas. I deal with rattlesnakes down there all the time. If you don't know how to properly restrain a snake chances are you're gonna get poisoned."

They both nodded and apologized for the incident. Dia humbly accepted their apologies and told them she simply wanted to go home. They both thanked her for her time and the director was quick to write out her check. The producer even told Dia she could keep the dress. Dia thanked them for the opportunity and quickly made her way over to Kol and his siblings.

Kol was quick to flash towards her and hold her tightly to his chest. He placed his hands quickly on the sides of her face and stated.

"I wanted to run towards you darling, but Nik and Elijah held me back saying that if I intervened that thing could kill you. Are you alright? You don't have any marks or bites, do you?"

Dia merely smiled and replied.

"No, Kol. I'm fine. Everything's good. Oh, and look! I got paid! Now, I can get you that jacket I've ... Oh! Dang it! You weren't supposed to know about that. Oh well, I'll just get you something else."

Dia then looked over at the rest of the Originals and said.

"How about I cook dinner tonight instead of eating take out?"

Klaus smirked and replied.

"Now, that does sound like a good idea. In comparison to this little show you just put on."

Dia rolled her eyes and replied.

"Fine then. Be like that, Klaus. No tortillas de harina for you."

Klaus blinked then stared at her surprised and responded.

"Now, love, don't you think that's a bit harsh. I didn't say it was a bad show. "

He smirked then continued.

"On the contrary, it was a very ... enlightening show. I enjoyed myself quite a bit."

Kol glared at him while Elijah merely sighed. Elijah then looked over at Dia and said.

"A home-made dinner does sound inviting. What is it that you will need, Diamond? We should probably stop at the grocery store considering the ingredients you use to cook, our chef never purchases."

Dia nodded and agreed with Elijah that they would need to go shopping. To which Klaus and Kol both groaned. Rebekah merely smirked at their reactions then said.

"How could you let that thing touch you, Dia. That was so revolting. I can't believe you had the guts to touch it much less dance with it. Although, I will agree with Nik that you did put on a great show."

Klaus chuckled then taunted Kol by saying.

"See, brother, it's not just me. Bekah had fun as well."

Kol glared at them then wrapped his arms around me and replied.

"Maybe I should drain Caroline of the vervain in her system and compel her to entertain that human Matt. I think that would be quite fun and entertaining for me."

Dia simply sighed, but otherwise didn't comment. It appeared a screaming match was about to break out. So, she slowly moved out of Kol's arms and made her way towards the snake handler. She gently tapped him on the shoulder and he quickly turned towards her. Dia gave him a small smile and cautiously began to explain.

"That snake is not a Green Tree Python."

His eyes went wide then he instantly began to reply.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a ... "

"That snake is an Eastern Green Mamba. One of the most poisonous snakes in East Africa. How were you not able to tell the difference? The eyes and even the body texture are quick giveaways that snake is a Mamba."

The man then proceeded to look towards the locked-up snake in horror as realization dawned on him. Dia merely gave him a light pat on the shoulder and said.

"You should be careful. The next model might not be as informed, or as gentle as me. Somebody could end up in the hospital ... or the cemetery."

With that, Dia slowly moved away from him and walked towards Elijah who was motioning her over. She gave him a smile and walked towards him as he began writing down the list of groceries they would need for the night.

Unknown to Dia, the other three Originals were now surrounding the snake handler with looks of fury on their faces. The unsuspecting man slowly looked up only to be met with faces that came straight out of horror movies. He was about to scream when Klaus snarled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate."

Kol roughly pulled the man to his feet and growled at him.

"You put my Dia in danger. She could have been killed because of your incompetence!"

The man was about to plead for his life until he heard loud hissing. He looked over to the left only to see Rebekah casually holding the Mamba with a bloody hand. Clearly the snake had bitten her as soon as she had opened the container. However, she was completely unaffected and the only thing she said to him as she got closer with the snake was.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"


End file.
